A Love Not Meant To Be
by Sparkle85
Summary: Set in their 7th year, Draco and Hermione fall for what is the forbidden and the untouchable; they couldn't ignore each other if they tried. However, Pansy was determined to put an end to this. DHr-One Shot.


Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing Ms. JKR's characters in writing this little fic.

Author's Note: This is my second Draco and Hermione fic that was written for the Draco/Hermione Fic-A-Thon at a LiveJournal Community. I would like to thank Mandi, for her lovely criticism, and Lisa, for looking this over for me. Thanks once again! The quotes I have used are credited to the lovingyou website. Hope you all will enjoy it and please don't forget to review!

Challenge: Pansy threatens Hermione to stay away from Draco.

**A Love Not Meant To Be**

_"I gave you my love in vain. My body never knew such pleasure; my heart never knew such pain." Submitted by Sherry L. Benfield_

Power, wealth, authority, and conquest; these were the words Draco Malfoy grew up with as a child. Ever since he could remember, his father, Lucius Malfoy, constantly reminded him that the Malfoy family was one of the few living true pureblood lineage known to the wizarding world. Purebloods are superior to anyone else, except the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who would triumph over everything. He had become a Death Eater during the summer after fifth year but prior to sixth year, after his father was sent to Azkaban Draco was determined to continue his family's loyalty to Voldemort, but there were more reasons for his services. His goal was to help the Dark Lord in every way possible; for if Voldemort succeeded over the light, he would become his right hand man in waiting. In other words, he would have power over everything he could think of. This concept had now become engraved in his mind: to become powerful, because to become powerful is to be superior to others; thus, being your own master. His current mission was simple: follow Harry Potter's every move.

Harry Potter, how he hated him. He was just a halfblood wizard who had gained fame and popularity because he reduced Voldemort to practically nothing when he was just a year old. But most of all, he loathed how everyone practically bowed at just the mere appearance of his presence. He also hated the way he wanted to be like him, his enemy; for he had everything he did not. He had parents who were no longer alive to tell him what to do, what not to do, what they expected, what friends to have, and what enemies were to be made. Because of this, and because how everything he did was "perfect", Draco's hatred for his enemy grew each year.

Associated with Harry Potter was Ronald Weasley. Oh yes, the stupid Weasel; and his family, as his father put it, was a disgrace to the name of wizard. Two words came to mind: pathetic and poor. It was rather pathetic that his family was poor and still had smiles upon their faces. They acted as if there were no worries in the world, as if Voldemort had not ascended to power. HA! He and his family would be the first to go, for they were friends of Harry Potter, and 'Mudblood' lovers. However, what Draco detested the most was his jealously he had for the Weasleys; they were the essence of a family. For better or worse, richer or poorer, and in sickness and health they were connected through unity. Acceptance, belonging, connectedness, and responsibility, these concepts are the essence of a real family. Unlike the Malfoy family, who were made up of a struggle for position, power, and money.

And then there was Hermione Granger, the Mudblood. The only person who could beat him in every subject in school; she even exceeded himself even in potions. Snape, as much as he despised it, always gave her the higher grade. She was the only woman who did not desire him, while all the others flaunted themselves at him; who dared to slap him; who, at times, looked at him with disgust; who could get his blood boiling with anger within 5 seconds; and who held as much stature next to him. Furthermore, Hermione was the only woman who he was attracted to and desired to have. However, he was Draco Malfoy and his pride was immense therefore, he would never give into the desire which had captivated him for years.

Draco was now on his way to their common room, he being Head Boy and Hermione being Head Girl; it was only natural that they would share a common room. Hermione now sat on the common room floor, in front of the fireplace, and as usual, had her nose buried in a book. Draco, being the bastard he was, opened and slammed the door shut. This had caused her to jumped and direct her undivided attention his way.

"What are you looking at Mudblood?" asked Draco.

"Nothing of importance," she responded.

He rolled his eyes. "Then stop looking at me, it's irritating."

"Speaking of which, would you mind closing the door like a normal human being. You know, instead of slamming the door shut."

"If it irritates you so, then I'll have to remember to do that more often," he then smirked.

Anger had flashed through Hermione's eyes, she slammed her book shut, and stood from the floor. "Malfoy you're impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Only to you."

"You're such a bastard."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Am I really?"

"Yes you are."

"Girls seem to think otherwise."

"Well you'll just have to forgive me for not being at your beck and call," Hermione said sarcastically.

"What made you think you ever would be?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, however a tapping sound was heard. They both directed their attention to the window and realized it was Hedwig. She quickly walked to the window, detached the note from her leg, patted her gently on the head and sent her off. Within seconds Hermione had torn opened the letter and began to read:

_Hermione, _

_Come to the Gryffindor's common room ASAP; it's urgent! Ron and I will be waiting._

_Harry_

Without a second thought she crossed the room and was about to open the door when Draco had stopped her. "It's good to know you're at someone's beck and call."

In anger, Hermione opened and slammed the door shut, just as he had done earlier. Draco smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was ambitious, greedy, loud, prejudiced against muggle-borns, and always willing to voice her opinion, no matter what the consequences. She disliked and antagonized, on more than one occasion, members of the Gryffindor house; however, one positive factor about her persona was that she adored Draco Malfoy. She was not only attracted to his good looks, but what his represented as well: power and wealth. Pansy was a pureblood witch and therefore believed that she was entitled to whatever she pleased, and what pleased her was the Malfoy heir. Everyone, including her, knew that he had no interest in her whatsoever, however, she was determined to change that. One obstacle that stood her in way was named Hermione Granger. It may have been her imagination, but she thought Draco may have taken an interest in her for well over a year.

One concept that sparked her imagination was the occasional stolen glances he would send her way. When Draco thought no one was looking he would quickly stare at Hermione and look away, it was as if he had made a mental note to stare at her whenever he had the opportunity. A second concept was whenever they insulted "The Golden Trio," he would always irritate her a bit more. And whenever he did either of the two, it was rather hard to contain her anger, just as he did now.

It had been three days since Hogwarts had heard about the Death Eaters' bloody rampage on a muggle neighborhood, more specifically Hermione's muggle neighborhood; which had been completely destroyed. The Daily Prophet reported that Death Eaters had burned everything to the down, both, muggle-borns and muggle-lovers were tortured for their own entertainment, and muggles either ran away in fear or died during the chaotic rampage. The few that survived were transferred to St. Mungo's; fortunately Hermione's parents were among them. Once she was made aware of the news, she immediately fled to their side and was devastated to learn that her parents laid unconscious in critical but stable condition. Harry and Ron were at her side then, and were at her side now.

It was the middle of dinner when Pansy leaned into Draco and whispered words of seduction into his ear, with her right hand on his thigh and her left hand against the back of his neck; these were incentives that would drive any man wild, except him. "Draco," she spoke lustfully, "why don't we go up to my room and busy ourselves with more . . . animated activities?" she asked.

"Pansy, don't be ridiculous," Draco responded, and he detangled himself him her. "I don't have time for your 'expos'. I have other important matters on my mind," he then turned his head back to whatever had previously held his attention.

She followed his line of vision and immediately realized what these 'other important matters' had been, 'The Golden Trio' across the hall. Hermione was sitting in between Harry and Ron as they both had their arms around her and exchanging words of encouragement, Hermione occasionally nodded and wiped her eyes. Pansy looked back at Draco and noticed something she had never noted before, his expression was readable. Disgust and jealously. Two characteristics which he had never wore before, and what angered her the most was the fact he had these feelings for _her_. She loathed how Draco had developed a throbbing vein upon seeing Hermione hug Harry and turn her head to gently kiss Ron on the cheek. One thing was certain, for the first time, Pansy Parkinson was envious of Hermione Granger.

There was one word to describe how Hermione felt, heartbroken. When she received Harry's urgent letter, she ran to the Gryffindor's common room, with the thought that his life was once again in danger, however was greeted by Harry and Ron with looks of sympathy. Immediately she knew that something terrible had happened to her parents, and upon hearing what had occurred in her neighborhood and what had become of them, she could not help think it was her fault. She was a witch, not her parents, and therefore this was her fight not theirs. If it was not for the fact that she had became a witch then, her parents might still be alive and well, instead of lying unconscious in a bed and fighting for their lives.

As she sat in the Great Hall trying to muster some strength to eat dinner, she just could not help but think of her parents. Her eyes watered with tears as she held a folk and played with her full plate of food. A tear had made its way down her cheek; she sobbed and wiped it away.

"Come on Mione cheer up. At least your parents aren't dead or dying. Besides, they're currently at St. Mungo's and receiving the best medical attention; they'll be outta there in no time," Ron said, as he laid a hand upon hers.

"Ron's right. What will your parents say if they heard you've been neglecting your studies?" asked Harry.

Hermione kept quiet, said nothing, and nodded; but Ron answered for her.

"They would probably think that Hell has frozen over". Both of her best friends laughed, and she too smiled. They were right. Her parents were receiving the best medical attention and would be out of there soon enough. In fact, her parents nagging and lectures, upon learning of her declining grades, could be heard.

"See? There's nothing to worry about Hermione. Besides, you have enough to worry about, keeping us out of trouble and all," said Harry.

She wiped all other tears from her face yet again and smiled. "Thanks guys. I knew you two were good for something," she said, and hugged Harry. She then turned her head and kissed Ron gently on the cheek. "Well, as you mentioned before Harry, I've been neglecting my homework." She then stood from the table. "So, if you'll excuse me boys, I'm off to the library," with that said she left the Great Hall, and took no notice of a pair of grey eyes that had watched everything and were now following her out as well.

Hermione made a mental note to thank her fairy godmother for having such wonderful friends. They had been there in her time of need, and there was nothing else she could possibly ask for. She was on her way to the library determined to catch up with all school work, promising herself she would never do that again, when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Nice little show Mudblood, next time why don't you throw yourself into their beds?"

She turned around and met the one person who lived to torment her life. "Malfoy, of course, who else?" she asked herself. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

Draco had caught up and was standing a few feet away from her. "I'm talking about that little display of 'affection' between you, Potter, and Weasley."

"That is none of your business Malfoy. Besides, what position are you in to be asking a question like that?"

She had a point and this angered him. He did not know what had come over him, but he did know that he felt a strange feeling of jealously course about his body as he saw his enemies comfort Hermione.

Seeing that Draco stood quiet, Hermione turned around, wanting to continue her trip to the library, however he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Who do you think you are just walking off when I have not finished with you?"

Hermione laughed. "You have not finished with me? Oh please. Forgive me; I didn't think you had any authority over me."

"You clearly don't know who you're talking to." Draco continued to grasp her arm and took a step toward her. "You're a very intelligent person, but not too wise."

"What makes you think you know anything about me?" Hermione inquired. However, her question was soon forgotten as Draco became absorbed in the argument, he leaned in so that his face was centimeters away from her own, this clearly made Hermione uneasy. "B-besides, I don't need any advice, especially from you Malfoy," she stuttered.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them a look of desire could be seen but within seconds it was gone. "Has anyone ever said you talk too much for your own good?"

Hermione was too bewildered to say anything, though one question remained on her mind: What had caused him to change unexpectedly? However, that question quickly left her as she saw Draco draw even closer, and she could not help herself as her heart quicken its pace. What exactly were these feelings she was having? Compassion, lust, love? No, of course not. She then noticed Draco leaning closely with his body and this was one aspect she did not like, it had made her feel vulnerable. As a result she slowly backed away from him as he took steps toward her. She backed away until she was stopped by a wall, unfortunately, he was still hovering over her.

Draco's eyes continued to bore into hers like lasers that wanted to read what she was thinking. He looked her up and down then met her eyes once more. Hermione was truly a goddess; she had a dangerous flame that was burning within her, a flame that was prohibited from being touched to those that came within her space, and a perfect body that tempted those who tried. The only question was: Will the one man who dared to touch that flame get burn? Or was that up to the gatekeeper to decide? Draco smirked, he loved nothing more than a good challenge. Just as his lips came closer to hers, reality struck him. She was Hermione Granger, the Mudblood who was in Gryffindor and he was Draco Malfoy, the pureblood who was in Slytherin. He hated himself. "You're no temptation to me," he huskily said just above her lips, and walked away.

However, what the two did not know was that Pansy was hidden around the corner of the hallway and had seen the whole scene unfold in front of her. She clenched both fists, and as a result, her knuckles turned white. She did not like this one bit.

* * *

It was Hermione's turn to patrol the hallways, her least favorite thing to do. She yawned and covered her mouth as her looked at her watch, which read 12:15pm, and decided to call it a night; after all, she had stopped seeing students around the hallways since 11:00pm. As she made her way around the corner, and saw someone step from the shadows.

"Well, well, well, the one person I wanted to see."

"Parkinson, it's after midnight and I advise you to return to your-."

"Oh cut the Head Girl duty crap, shall we?" interrupted Pansy.

"Get on with it. I'm rather exhausted, what exactly do you want?"

"Oh, just that I decided to drop by and deliver a message". Pansy then put a finger to the side of her head and thought for a moment. "Well actually like a warning."

"Hn, why don't you save your breath? I'm not interested in anything you have to say, especially if you're trying to threaten me."

"I'm not trying to threaten you, I _am_ threatening you," stressed Pansy. However, Hermione, still not interested in anything Pansy had to say, so she walked around her and was on her way to the stairs when Pansy said, "Do you value your parents' lives?" This had caused Hermione to stop in her tracks, she turned and glared at her. "Now am I saying anything of interest?"

"I don't know what you're onto Parkinson but, I have better things to do with my time than to waste it here with you speaking in circles. So you will surely understand that I'll be on my way and –."

Feeling a bit irritated with Hermione, Pansy cut her off and spoke rather loudly, "No, but what I do understand is that you should know when to shut up!"

"Say what you have to say," Hermione said as she felt her anger rising by the minute.

"Patience will advert you Granger", Pansy said taunting. "I won't let you take up most of my precious time, so let me just get straight to the point. Listen very carefully because I have a proposition to make."

"What? You plan on blackmailing me for information on the Order?"

"Not exactly Mudblood. It's really quite simple: Keep away from Draco," Pansy said, as her eyes narrowed.

Hermione stood puzzled. "What? What does he have to do with this?"

"That is none of your concern. All you have to worry about is keeping away from him, and how much you actually value the lives of your parents. Got that?"

"Clear as crystal," Hermione responded angrily.

"Good. The choice is now yours." Pansy then turned and walked down the dark hallway with her head held up high.

* * *

A month had passed since the incident with Draco and Pansy's threat, and Hermione had done as she was instructed to, avoid him at all costs. Little did she know that this would come to an end very soon. The trio had been in the Gryffindor's common room when Crookshanks decided to bolt for the exit chasing after a rodent, after much pleading Hermione had finally convinced Harry and Ron to help her look for her 'stupid' cat.

They had been looking up and down the hallways for nearly an hour. "This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Ron. "There aren't many possibilities to where that stupid cat could run off to."

Harry laughed. "Come on now Ron, be nice."

"Look who's talking. Like you're any help," said Hermione, with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "I don't know why I even asked you two for help."

"Aww, we're only joking Hermione," said Harry, after receiving a death glare from her. "Look. There's Crookshanks now," he pointed to a far left corner of the castle.

Hermione turned her head, indeed her cat was slouched against the wall, licking his paw. "Crookshanks! Haven't I taught you better than to go run off?" Hermione asked, as she bent down and picked him up.

"Gee Hermione, its official, you're mental. He's a cat! Like he'll understand anything you're saying," said Ron. He now approached them. "Why just look," he raised his hand and stroked his nose. "He even allows anyone who despises him to touch him." However, he spoke too soon, for Crookshanks had clawed him. "Ahh! That stupid cat!" he spoke loudly, as he cradled his hand.

Both, Hermione and Harry laughed. "Here, let me take a look at that Ron," offered Hermione, and took one stepped forward him.

"Oh no, you just keep that blasted thing away from me."

Harry came up beside Hermione, put an arm around her, and petted Crookshanks with the other hand. "He's not that bad, see?" In return, he received a, "Purr."

Upon seeing Ron's disgusted face, they laughed once again, and Ron could not help but join his friends.

"Well, the 'Golden Trio' together again, I'm sure you will all be voted as threesome of the year," said Draco, as he appeared with Pansy and his two bodyguards, who all roared with laughter.

"Malfoy, don't you have some innocent children to boss around?"

"I enjoy taunting you Potter. Why else would I bother to speak to a Halfblood, a Mudblood, and a poor excuse for a wizard?" he asked.

"Why? I don't know, maybe because you get some sick pleasure from it?" Ron answered with a question.

"Don't flatter yourselves. I have better things to do with my time."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, as she joined the conversation. "No wait, let me guess. Aside from making the first and second years cower in fear, you probably run off and are at the beck and call of Voldemort."

No one laughed. "Shut up Granger. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no, what will you do now?" she asked sarcastically. "Run off and be a tattle-tell to Death Eater Daddy?"

"That's where you're wrong 'Mione," said Ron. "He'll probably unleash the dementors after us. Of course, he'll have to gain the permission from 'Daddy' first." Once again, the trio laughed.

Draco, on the other hand, was busy being held back by Pansy. "Come on Draco, don't get worked up over something that isn't worth it, they'll all regret it."

The trio just ignored them and continued about their business.

Hermione had said good night to her friends and made her way to the Head's dormitory. She went to her bedroom and closed the door as she dressed in her nightgown. She sat on her bed massaging the back of her neck with one hand; however, she heard steps crossing the floor, coming from the entrance. She glanced up and her heartbeat quickened when she saw Draco coming out of the shadows, his direction not his room, but straight towards her. Within seconds Hermione stood from her bed and was now reaching for her wand, which lay by the lamp that was on her bed table, however Draco was too quick for her. His right grasped her arm and turned her to face him, and used his left hand to grasp her arm in order to hold her in place; he then used both arms to yank her to him. She held her breath as his eyes moved angrily over her face.

"Why do you tempt me so?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy!"

"Lair," he hissed through clenched teeth. "You honestly think you have the decency to embarrass me in front of my colleagues and get away with it?"

"I say what I want, when I want," she said without hesitation.

Draco continued to look at her. It was amazing how she spoke to him with fearlessness, determination, and with passion. These attributes are what had attracted Draco Malfoy to Hermione Granger, an equal and a beauty; a natural beauty, which had captivated him from the start. His breath became rapid, and for a slight moment, he thought his heart did too. But this was impossible, right? His eyes continued to scan hers, "Merlin, you are a beauty." Lust, yes; that is what he decided it was, pure lust. Nothing more and nothing less. "Then let me help you with that," and before she could respond his mouth covered hers.

This was what he had been waiting for, this kiss, which was so forbidden. The kiss was sweet, sensual, and intoxicating. After what seemed like forever, Draco removed his lips from hers. "I feel no shame in wanting you," he told her softly.

Hermione continued to stare at him, anger was now overcoming her. "There's just one problem Malfoy. I do not desire nor want you," she spat.

It was ironic that the first woman he should desire himself, after being desired by so many, should be the one woman who resisted him. He was sure he could have her if he set his mind to it. "That's too bad for you Granger, for I am Draco Malfoy and I always get what I want." He then leaned down and whispered into her ear. "And what I want is you. So you better begin to accept it."

"You will never count me as one of you whores."

"Very well, if that's what you wish. But I will have you."

"Not my wish Malfoy, but the truth," insisted Hermione. "And you will let me go".

Draco could not help but chuckle at the order. "Surely even a Mudblood such as yourself should know that we can't have all that we ask for." Hermione looked disgustedly at him, she was so angry that, for the first time, she was at a lost for words. But one thing was for certain, she did not like the way how Draco looked lustfully at her. He, once again, leaned down and whispered huskily into her ear. "Would you rather I lie and say I hate you, that I despise the sight of you?"

"How can you not hate me Malfoy? I am just some 'filthy little Mudblood' who shouldn't be a temptation to you."

"I lied," he then tilted his head down and looked at her once more. "I am through telling you what I want. Instead I will take what I have desired for so long, and that happens to be you," with that said, Draco reclaimed her lips.

Hermione applied both hands to his chest and with all her strength, tried to push Draco away. Her effort was useless, for he was a foot taller than her and was much stronger. Her mind swarmed with newfound passion which had awoken a desire that she had buried within. She had always been attracted to Draco, and for the past year or so she had found herself having sentiments that she herself could not explain; her mind knew that he was her enemy and because of this reason, would not allow itself to fall into his trap. Her body, however, responded differently.

Draco had long since abandon his assault on her lips and was now concentrated on her neck. His lips sensually traveled up and down her neck, as one hand slowly roamed her side, while the other was wrapped around her waist to draw her closely to him, Hermione could not resist his touches. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, and deepening the kiss as her tongue met his. She allowed all matters to be forgotten as he gently laid her on her bed and covered her body with his own. As the situation between the two became more heated, one conclusion could now be drawn, her heart had finally fallen for the forbidden.

* * *

It was rumored that Voldemort needed someone to carry out his reign of power, someone loyal, and someone to succeed him. What better candidate than an heir? This heir should come from a pureblood family who had already declared his loyalty and was willing to submit to his commands; this all summed down to Draco Malfoy. Hermione's suspicions had been confirmed when she had awoken the following morning and found her bed empty; especially when he did not show up for any of his classes. No note or a sign of Draco's departure was found; typical. Last night events replayed in her mind, did she regret it? Maybe.

Two Months Later . . .

Sirens; loud sirens are what interrupted Hermione, Harry, and Ron's study session at the library. This was what Dumbledore had warned them, the Death Eaters had broken down Hogwarts' security shield and were coming for them. Within a matter of seconds, the trio threw off their robes, withdrew their wands from their pockets, and ran towards the Forbidden Forest in hopes of fighting them off.

Once the trio reached the forest, they parted and blended in with the other students who were also fighting with all their effort. Hermione found herself in the middle of the forest fighting her way through the Death Eaters. One by one they crumbled to their feet as she shouted spells and curses, some fell to the ground either in pain or in death. When she had the opportunity she quickly scanned the forest and found that, both, Harry and Ron were on the opposite side fighting Death Eaters. She felt a part of herself relieved with the fact that they were currently in one piece, and just as she was running to join them, a piercing scream stopped her in her tracks. Hermione quickly turned to her left and realized it was Ginny Weasley who had screamed in terror.

Ginny had fallen to the ground and was now shielding herself with her hands as a Death Eater stood over her holding a wand in its hand, about to deliver the killing curse, however Hermione was not about to let this happen. She quickly came to her aid and shouted, "_Expellimarus_!" As a result, the Death Eater was thrown back and landed harshly to the ground. Hermione bent down to help Ginny to her feet, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I think m-my arm's b-broken," Ginny stuttered in shock and fear.

Hermione took a moment and briefly examined her arm. She noticed that the arm was bent at an unnatural angle, it was indeed broken. "Is anything else broken?" she asked, as she continued to examine the arm. No response came. "Ginny?" Still no response came. Hermione looked up and saw that Ginny wore an expression of horror. She followed her line of vision and realized that her attention was directed at the fallen Death Eater who was now on their feet and was walking towards them.

It stopped just a few feet away from them. "You're going to pay for that Granger," with that said the Death Eater reached up and removed its mask, it was none other than Pansy Parkinson. "You and I have unfinished business."

Hermione, acting as a shield, stepped in front of the one person who was like a sister to her. "Ginny, get to safety."

"But Hermione, I just can't leave you here," she said, as she held onto her broken arm.

"Go on," she firmly spoke. But upon not hearing any movement Hermione, with her eyes, glanced behind her. "Ginny please, go on. I'll be fine." With great hesitation, Ginny finally nodded and ran. Hermione then directed her attention back to Pansy and drew out her wand. "Whenever you're ready Parkinson."

Pansy already had her wand pointed at Hermione. "Well if it isn't Draco's Mudblood Bitch."

"Parkinson, as much as I'd love to stand here and chat I must demand an answer . . . what in Merlin's name do you want here?"

"Surely a Know-It-All such as yourself should know that we're here to overtake Hogwarts. But I won't bore you with that, instead it is I who has a question for you." Her expression had then worn was that of hatred. "Do you know how it feels to have the one you love be taken away from you? To be taken away by someone inferior to you?"

"Oh please. Draco was never yours to start with," started Hermione. "And let me just tell you something Parkinson. It isn't the love you miss," she then took one step towards her. "Let me enlighten you, shall I? You miss the power you felt you had whenever Draco was around you. He holds status over the Slytherin house, and naturally everyone bows down to his feet," she continued. "Why the Slytherins, as a whole, fear him and fears anyone who may be associated with him. That is what you miss, the power and not love."

"Don't try to read me Granger."

"It's just what I see. In fact, it's what everyone sees . . . even Draco."

This had caused an impact on Pansy. "You bitch!" she yelled and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Hermione saw the curse coming and shouted, "_Stupefy_!" Both spells hit and met each other and were now fighting to gain superiority over the other.

However, Pansy had other plans. She had a second wand hidden inside her robes and took it out and shouted a second unforgivable curse, "_Avada__ Kedavra_!" Lucky for Hermione, she was expecting the unexpected from Pansy and thus had enough time to step out of the way, only to be met with a third curse. "_Crucio_!" There was no doubt about it, Pansy, having two wands, had the upper hand.

Hermione fell to her knees clutching to her head, the pain was unbearable. She screamed as the pain grew intense and as a new pain shot across her abdominal, this was probably due to the fact of what she had discovered just a week before.

She could hear Pansy laughing from a distance. "Didn't I warn you to stay away from Draco? Didn't I say that you'll regret it? Just look at you now Granger, pathetic and helpless . . . but before I kill you I would like to share something with you. I'm sure you'll be content with the fact that your parents will join you in the afterlife. As you can see I don't make empty threats, I sent a raid to attack St. Mungo's. Your Mudblood parents will die just as you will," she then let out another series of laughter.

Hermione continued to scream and just as she thought she could take no more of the torture, the spell detached itself and the laughter was no more; for she heard someone shout, "_Avada__ Kedavra_!" and Pansy fell to the ground dead. Hermione glanced up and saw that that someone was Draco.

He slowly walked to her and lifted her off the ground. With concern and love he gently wiped the dirt and tears away from her face. "Are you alright Hermione?"

She smiled in return and engulfed him in an immense hug. "I am now," she whispered into his neck. After a few moments had passed she lifted her face to meet his grey eyes, the eyes she could not help but feel lost in a blissful trance. "Why did you go Draco? Why did you return to Voldemort?"

"What will you have me do?" He softly answered with a question, as it too stared onto her face. "It's all I've known, destroy and conquer."

"No Draco, you're wrong. You're better than that. There's still time, you can save yourself. Let's go to Dumbledore and –."

"And what? So he can keep me in hiding?" He shook his head, "No Hermione that is no life for me."

Hermione now felt warm tears fill her eyes and travel down her cheek. "No, don't say that Draco."

He only responded in, again, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Thank you Hermione. Thank you for showing me love and giving me peace in my time of turmoil . . . you have made me complete."

Footsteps were now approaching her and she then glanced behind Draco. "No. Harry, Ron, its okay," she told them as she saw their wands were aimed at Draco.

Ron was about to approach them when Harry held him back in his place. For some time now, he had known. He knew that Hermione had fallen in love with Draco, and could not help but feel jealously as he stared at the two star-crossed lovers; for he too was in love with his best friend but could never tell her, this was due to the fear of losing her if anyone knew she was his weak point. "Hermione," he said. "We need to go. The majority has escaped, besides we are outnumbered."

Hermione heard him, but refused to leave. "Draco, you still have a choice to make."

"Yes, and my fate's been sealed. The Dark Lord has claimed me as his heir."

With all her strength and love she gave Draco one last passionate kiss, a part of her knew she would never see him again. When their lips parted, Hermione let her mouth travel to his ear and whispered, "I'm with child."

Draco smiled. "I love you Hermione. Always remember that I loved you." He then called for his former enemy, "Potter."

Harry looked at him and it seemed that unsaid words passed between the two as he nodded and walked toward them. "Hermione," he said again, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's time to go. Hogwarts has fallen but there's still time to go to St. Mungo's and save your parents."

Draco heard and saw several Death Eaters were coming towards them. He detached Hermione's arms that were still around his neck. "Go on Love, you must escape."

She continued to cry silently, took one last look at Draco, and allowed herself to be guided away by Harry and Ron, who had now joined them. Draco looked after them until they could no longer be seen.

For a brief moment he allowed himself to be thrilled by the fact that he was going to be a father. However, that quickly was pushed aside when he heard the Death Eaters coming closer and closer behind him, no doubt wanting to run in hot pursuit after the Trio, but he would not have it. Though he could not watch his child grow up, he was pleased by the thought that at least his child _will_ grow up. Draco was prepared to meet his end; he took his wand out from his robes and turned to face the twenty Death Eaters coming his way.

_"The sun rises in the east and sets in the west, but my love for you rises in my heart and sets after my death." Submitted by Anonymous_

**FIN**


End file.
